The End is Where We Start From
by Caiaphas
Summary: This story is set during Countdown to Destruction while the rangers are on KO35. While helping the rebels rebuild and prepare for a banquet to celebrate the end of the United Alliance of Evil Cassie meets an old friend.
1. The Unexpected Party

The End is Where We Start From

This story is set during Countdown to Destruction while the rangers are on KO35. While helping the rebels rebuild and prepare for a banquet to celebrate the end of the United Alliance of Evil Cassie meets an old friend.

Season PRiS

Type: Romance

Rating: G

Main characters: Cassie, Phantom Ranger, Andros

Authors Notes:_ Countdown to Destruction was originally intended to be three parts long, but Saban were forced to shorten it to two parts which meant they had to remove some scenes. Among the rumored cuts was the Phantom Ranger finally revealing his secret identity to Cassie. This story is set in between Andros bringing Karone off the Dark Fortress and the rangers returning to Earth during the last episode, this story assumes the rangers stayed on KO35 for a week. The character Zaldin (Zal- Deen) and Ms. Bale are my own, the rest belongs to Saban._

Chapter 1 -The Unexpected Party

Cassie and Tyqua placed the heavy boxes down on the dusty table.

"You guys sure know how to pack light!" Cassie huffed as she put the heavy box down.

They had been moving boxes all day. Tyqua smiled bushing her hair back.

"We never thought we'd come back, we hoped of course, but it seemed so unlikely."

The room was a large banquet hall dusty from disuse. It was here the humans of K035 where gathering the supplies they would need to rebuild their planet. Luckily most of the structures where still in good condition, well preserved, all they really need where the people back inside them.

"The people and one giant feather duster," thought Cassie. As the two women started out of the hall to get yet another load of boxed supplies Commander Kinwan approached them, his entire face lit up.

He spoke breathlessly as if he had run "He says yes Tyqua! Yes! K035 will be the host!"

Tyqua clapped her hands together gleefully"Truly Kinwan?"

"Truly" he smiled as they embraced.

"All shall assemble here." He gestured at the hall before them." It is truly remarkable house warming for our planet. He will arrive in day or two. We have much to prepare, the whole Galaxy is coming! I must tell the rest of the council!"

Kinwan practically skipped off to find the other members of the assembly as Cassie and Tyqua looked on amused at his lightheartedness.

"What was he talking about Tyqua? What's happening? Who is "he"?" Cassie asked as they shouldered more boxes to bring into the hall.

"K035 has asked and received the honor of hosting a celebration and memorial for our victories against evil and the deaths of comrades who fell in the battle. The whole Galaxy will be assembling here, mostly dignitaries and leaders from planets like ours and of course the rangers who fought in the battle. We've had precious little celebrate these last years. I thought for sure Eltar would win the honor."

"So it's a big party?"

"It is that. Oh I am looking forward to getting dressed up and out of military garb! There are so many fun traditions that come with these things. Don't worry I explain them to you as will Andros. It's going to be a lot of work but I think it will be well worth it."

Tyqua looked back to see Cassie still standing holding the box in her hands. "All the rangers you said… I wonder… never mind."

She placed the box down on the ground next to the other one she had brought.

"So will there be dancing?"


	2. A Toast

Chapter 2 – A Toast

That night the space rangers where all gathered together in the common room that connected their quarters on K035. Exhausted from helping unloading supplies, and from the great battle that, though it seemed like years and only ended days ago. The six rangers, plus Karone where drinking hot karvoa, which as TJ pointed out was very much like hot chocolate. Ashley put her cup down and turned to Andros who was sitting beside her. The two had become closer then ever since arriving on K035, as had Zhane and Karone.

"So what is this celebration banquet thing going to be like?" Ashley asked Andros.

"Well no one really knows, there hasn't been one, a real one, on this scale since Zordon created the first power Ranger teams. If it's like most K035 functions though, it'll be very formal. Many of the important dignitaries are arriving tomorrow. There will be a, I guess you'd call it a feast. . Before the food is served there will be speeches and recognitions as well as, I don't know what you call it on earth but, we drink to the dead...

"A toast" said Carlos.

"Yes a toast, but with drinks instead of bread." said Andros. The four earth rangers smiled at each other, it was always amusing when their leader misunderstood earth terminology. "Then we will eat, and chat and discuss…etc" After words comes the dancing… "

All of the male rangers looked a bit put out at that. And Zhane muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" said Karone as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Cassie giggled "what did he say?"

"I said that is when I would be making a swift exit" replied Zhane, eyeing Karone's arm as if she would strike again.

"So what do we wear to this sort of thing, I mean I don't know about you guys but I didn't pack a tux with me." Carlos said looking nervous about the whole thing.

Generally each group wears attire native to there planet, but if you don't have formal earth wear I'm sure that the people of K025 would be honored if you wore the clothing of our planet."

"Ooo" said Ashley, "What do the girls wear? I'd love to wear something from another planet."

Karone shook her head, "I don't remember, I was only a little girl then, I don't remember our mother in anything but military uniform". Zhane squeezed her hand.

"Actually, there's an old tradition that says the girls date should have a dress made for his girl and deliver it to her in secret."

Carlos and TJ looked at each other eyes wide.

"We have to pick out the dresses?! TJ asked.

"No, no, it's only an old tradition, for the most part nobody follows it anymore and the ladies pick out there own outfits. " Replied Andros.

The rangers sat quietly for a bit staring into the fire crackling in the fireplace that lit the room and kept them warm.

"So who all is coming to this big party?" asked Cassie.

Andros shifted in his seat. "Mostly planetary leaders, people like Commander Kinwan, citizens who also fought… I understand Bulk and Skull and Adelle have been invited."

"You're kidding!" said TJ. "Well I guess they deserve it, imagine standing up to…" he glanced at Karone and then glanced away… "The bad guys just to protect us."

"Exactly," said Andros. "And then there will be rangers from other planets, some you've met before. And lots of people, I have to meet some of them tomorrow." Andros looked gloomy at the prospect.

Zhane chuckled. "And that is why I am glad you are our fearless leader and not me, give me monsters anyway."

His quip worked and Andros smiled before ribbing Zhane on the other side of where Karone had hit him earlier.

"Oy" said Zhane "No brother and sister tag team!" The rangers laughed as together and said goodnight, each going to there own rooms wondering what the next day would bring.


	3. Music and Meetings

Chapter 3- Music and Meetings

The next day started rather dully for Cassie, the supplies had been brought in and at the moment she was not needed to do anything. She wondered up and down the vast halls of the building they where housed in. Palace would be a better word she thought for opulent space they inhabited. The K035 government building was beautiful. The doors where made of rich dark woods and the walls where covered in wood paneling anywhere they weren't covered in marble. Cassie imagined that the white house would look like a summer home command to this place.

She had heard Andros say there was a library and music room somewhere down here and she was hoping she might find a quite place to have a few moments to think. She did her best thinking when she could play her music. The first rooms she peaked in seemed like empty bedrooms, with cloths draped over the furniture to keep the dust off. She was starting to feel like she must have the wrong hallway when she saw two women carrying several bound documents in their arms. Instinctively she pressed herself against the wall so they couldn't see her. Although why anyone would care that she was there she couldn't imagine.

She opened the door next to the one the women had come from and was rewarded with the most beautiful library she had ever seen. It reminded her of the kind of libraries you saw in Jane Austen movies, except even better. There where windows along the wall facing her and to the right and left where books shelves full of leather bound books and maps. On the right hand side of the rectangular room there was a fire place with a lovely fire going. Facing it was a wingback chair and a sofa, they looked like leather, but Cassie imagined that they might be something a bit more exotic then cows on K035. On the side nearest the windows was a piano.

Cassie slid all the way into the room crossing the wooden floor and thick carpets. She pulled out the bench and sat down. The piano wasn't dusty at all. It looked brand new, like it had been waiting for her. Cassie flexed her fingers not really knowing what she would play. She let her fingers drift over the keys playing a variety of songs until her thoughts took over her fingers and simply played what was on her mind, the phantom ranger. She hadn't heard from him directly since the encounter in the woods, and it was only because of his little postscript to her that she dared to still hope he felt something for her the way she felt something for him. Ashley had called it a crush at first, but even after that message she had agreed the feelings where felt by both parties. Cassie didn't know how to put it into words. The second she saw him it was if she was suppose to be with him, like a magnet attracted to metal. It just was.

As she continued to play she began to feel like a silly little girl again, fantasying about meeting him again at the ball. "Get real" she thought. And yet there was that small voice in her head that kept saying it could happen. Tyqua had said all of the rangers would be there. Maybe he would be too. As soon as she plucked up the courage, or got Andros alone for a few minutes, which ever came first, she would ask him if he knew anything, anything at all. That little nagging voice in her head kept trying to insert another question "what if he di... "

But she pushed it out of her head and kept playing, becoming more aware of the melody. It was a sad lonely song; it reminded her of him a bit. Sighing she closed the lid of the piano. "It does no good to sit here wishing" she thought "I'll go find something to dust."

"Would you come again tomorrow?"


	4. A Friend

Chapter 4- A Friend

"Would you come again tomorrow?" the male voice came from the winged back chair facing the fire. Cassie could now see that there was someone sitting there.

"I'm so sorry!" Cassie said "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"I know" said the voice his hand beckoned her over to him." The music was so lovely I didn't want you to stop." He smiled at her.

He had a regal way about his movements. He was handsome in a way Cassie couldn't describe. The man was dressed in black, his shirt was woven and had a mandarin collar He had dark brown hair that was thick and floppy. He seemed tall; it was hard to tell with him sitting. His brown eyes where kind, they seemed to look straight though her soul. She couldn't guess how old he was, he seemed ageless he could be her age or he could be as old as Zordon! His head was resting against the back of the chair like someone who had battled a long illness and had not yet recovered. All of these thoughts went through her head in seconds. He held out his hand

"I'm Zaldin" he said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Cassie." She said as she took his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you properly at last Cassie. You are one of the Earth Rangers yes? Forgive me for not standing, please sit." He gestured with his hand to the coach. "Would you like tea? I'm having some and I would love to have company." Cassie felt like she was being introduced to someone she had known all her life, she couldn't quite place who he reminded her of.

"Thanks, I'd love some tea. Are you one of the dignitaries that we heard where arriving today? Or a ranger? Andros, our leader, said he would be meeting some of them today."

Zaldin chuckled, "I am both. I was injured in the last battle and my house keeper is keeping me on a short leash." He smiled again at Cassie, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I bet you're making that hard for her" Cassie said grinning. She really liked this man.

"I do try." He grinned. "How are you finding KO35?"

"Oh I love it, it's a lot like Earth, but then every now and then I see something so completely alien that I'm amazed all over again at being on a different planet." She paused "Have you ever been to Earth?"

"I have," he said." It is a beautiful planet, my father loved it very much, especially the music. He had a fondness for symphonies from your home."

Before Cassie could ask him another question the door to her right opened and a lady in a long black dress entered carrying a tea service. She was tall and thin and looked every inch the head housekeeper of some large manor house. She paused only for a moment, looking at Cassie and then her charge. She smiled seeing him in such a relaxed state. Usually when he had guests Zaldin would be sitting straight and tall, not showing an ounce of his tiredness and looking very much like the powerful man he was.

"I see we have a guest sir," she turned to Cassie as she put the tray down. "I do hope he is behaving himself." She gave Cassie a small wink.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." She said holding out her hand.

"Mrs. Bale, pleased to meet you Cassie." And then with out seeming to look she smacked Zaldin's hand away from the tray. He had been trying to pick up the tea pot. Cassie had seen him holding his right side as if the weight of the pot was causing him great pain to lift. She had to laugh at his face though, when he pulled his hand back, he was giving her a look that said many things, none of which where likely polite.

"Not on my watch you don't." said Mrs. Bale. She turned to Cassie. "He is down right determined to kill him self with work. He's not to be picking up anything heavier then a tea cup." She turned back to him. "You are supposed to be resting if you want to be at this banquet I suggest you behave." She wagged a finger at him. It was a good natured row they had many times and although she was serious, she also said it to tease him.

"I'll leave him your capable hands Miss Cassie. Sir I'll let you know when your meetings are to start."

"Thank You Mrs. Bale. ' He said, and gestured for Cassie to serve her self.

As soon as Mrs. Bale had shut the door Cassie grinned up over her cup. "I like her" she said.

Zaldin laughed. "As do I, she is like a spring rain; she can make a fuss and still be the most pleasant thing in the world. I'm glad you like her." Cassie gestured with the tea pot, silently asking if he'd like her to fill a cup for him.

"Please do, are you looking forward to the banquet?" He said as he rested his head against the back of the chair.

"I think so, I'm not sure what I'll wear, and I've never been to anything like it before. I think though, that it will be a nice way to close things, I think we'll all feel better once we've officially recognized the ending." She glanced at the cup in her hand. "Your tea, sir."

"Thank you, and please don't call me "sir", I'll have to endure hours of being called "sir" soon enough; with you I'm just Zaldin."

She smiled. "Zaldin then, so where are you from, what's your planet? Is it far? "

"I'm from Eltar, oh you've heard of it I see, you know something of your ranger history. I am the representative of my people, hence all the meetings. Oh I am not looking forward to those, they are so awkward and formal. At least everyone expects me to be deadly formal, they expect many things, and I often don't feel like I live up to their expectations. He sighed, thinking ahead to one meeting in particular.

Cassie, who had just finished thinking that she was meeting a very important person, realized that, although he _was_ important, he was just like the rest of them. What he wanted more then anything was someone to talk to. And really with all she had been through it was what she wanted as well.

She smiled at him companionably. "I know just what you mean. Once a title is slapped onto you people react so differently, it's like they can't see you anymore and they become either over careful around you or you feel like they are waiting for you to mess up so they can say that you're not so great."

"Exactly, it becomes so hard to make a friend, and after awhile duty is all you see. I'm glad you found your way here Cassie." They both stared into there cups, pleased and embarrassed at the same time.

"I am too. I was just coming into think, I always think better when I'm alone or playing music, I think what we both need is just someone to talk to, someone who isn't …

"In the same world?" he finished

"Exactly"

Mrs. Bale, knocked on the door and popped her head in. "Excuse me sir, your guests will be arriving soon." Zaldin glanced at Cassie and rolled his eyes, he looked so young then, and so much like a friend.

Cassie stood up, "I should let you get on with the torture then" she said. She was trying to find a way to ask him if she could see him again. For the entire world she didn't want to leave him, it hurt to leave him without knowing she could see him again. Before she could ask him he said:

"Would you come again tomorrow? I have paper work to do and things to arrange but it would be nice to have a friend here." He looked like he thought she would say no. Neither of them saw Mrs. Bale watching them smiling.

"Of course I'll come, um what time?" She hopped it was early, she didn't want to be away longer then she had to be.

Mrs. Bale chimed in then "Why don't you come for breakfast dear, maybe you can get him to eat something more then toast." Zaldin scowled at her for the toast remark, but he was glad she had made the suggestion.

Cassie looked at him, looking to see if he agreed. " Perfect" he said, "you can help me hide the food in better places, she cooks enough to feed the forces of good and evil combined"

Cassie chuckled and stood to go. "Alright I'll see you two then, try not to kill each other until I get back." Cassie grinned, she felt like she had stumbled into a wonderful family that she was now apart of.

"I'll show you out this way dear" said Mrs. Bale. Cassie followed behind her, looking back to see Zaldin watching them go. He was now sitting straight in his chair, not looking tired at all; he had put on his dignitary mask. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh dear" said Mrs. Bale "Wait here a moment Cassie, I need to show them in. I'll be right back."

She hurried back out the door she had just come through and to the door Cassie had entered this morning. While she was waiting Cassie looked around the room, it was bedroom like the others she had looked into earlier but this one was in use. It had to be Zaldin's quarters, The bed and shelves where in the same rich woods as the library but the machines around the bed made Cassie think of a hospital, she wondered if Zaldin was more then just injured. Next to the door was an ordinary wheelchair, much like those on Earth. She wondered if Zaldin could walk at all. She tried to remember if he had moved during her visit but her musings didn't get very far. Outside she heard Mrs. Bale announcing the visitors.

"Sir may I present Commander Kinwan and Tyqua they are the heads of parliament and this is Andros, the Red Ranger and leader of the space rangers."


	5. Surprising Connections

Chapter 5- Surprising Connections

Cassie stood frozen listening as Kinwan spoke to Zaldin. "It is an honor to have you with us sir, and the people of K035 thank you for giving us the opportunity to host this event."

Tyqua spoke next "We also offer our condolences on the death of your father."

'Thank You" said Zaldin's voice "Andros my friend it is good to see you again."

"Zaldin"

"Please take a seat."

That was all Cassie heard as Mrs. Bale had come back in to the room and closed the door. "This way dear", she said.

She stopped at the door leading out. She seemed to struggle with something internal for a moment and then hugged Cassie fiercely. She straightened back up as she smiled at Cassie and opened the door, "We'll see you at 9:30 dear."

Standing outside in the hallway Cassie felt like a she had been in a bubble and it had just popped. She headed outside into the bright light, inside Zaldin's rooms it had almost seemed like a winter's day but in reality it was a warm spring day. As her eyes adjusted she walked passed people carrying boxes of supplies to a set of stairs where she sat down intent on ordering her thoughts.

Tyqua had mentioned a "him" deciding to host the event here. If that was the case then Zaldin must be pretty high up in the pecking order. Andros knew Zaldin that she was sure of, but he sounded so … she didn't have a word for it. He had mentioned before he had to meet a high ranking dignitary and he was worried about the meeting, but if it was Zaldin then why was he worried? She let that question go for the moment; she could ask him later. Her next thought turned to Zaldin, what was it about him? She felt like he was just so _right_. Like they had met before. It was kind of like seeing an actor in a film and when you see them in another role you can't quite remember where you know them from, not until they do or say something similar to the role you knew them in. She liked him instantly and yet they had hardly gotten to know each other.

She was looking forward to meeting him again; she wanted to know more about him. It was like a school girl crush. But why did that make her feel so guilty? Was it his age? Was it his illness? Did that make her nervous? No, she thought, that's not it, but what is it? But …. Gah she just wanted to open her head and look at her mind so she could understand what was going through it.

With no answers coming to her she thought she should head back to the common room, it was nearly dinner time. She briefly wondered what Zaldin was doing for dinner.

"Cassie? Cassie? Earth to Cassie? "Ashley was standing right in front of her,

"You know I don't think that saying really applies here".

Ashley held her hand out to help Cassie up. "Whatever Cass, you where not on _this_ planet. Ready for dinner?"

"Ya, after all that tea I need some real food… any idea what it is we are eating tonight?"

"Nope, I think it's best if we don't ask." The girls giggled as they headed to the common room.

There meals on K035 had been good, if not easily identifiable. They made the mistake once of asking what they where eating and had since learned to live with the mystery. Everyone else was there, already rubbing their arms and stretching their tired limbs. Karone and Zhane were talking in one corner TJ and Carlos seemed to be punching each other in that macho "I saw a cute girl" way, Andros was sitting off to the side with his food looking lost in thought. Cassie wondered if that was how Ashley had found her outside a moment ago.

"I'll go get our food," said Ashley. Cassie went to sit by Andros.

"How did your meeting go?" Cassie asked him quietly.

"It went well." He said still looking lost in thought

"Then why do you still look like you have the whole world on your shoulders?"

"Just something he said, it was making me think…"

Cassie decided she was just going ask him straight out. "How well do you know Zaldin?"

Andros looked up at her "How do you know Zaldin? I didn't think any of you really knew him, he said… well never mind that. How did you know that was who I was meeting?"

"I just sort of ran into him and we got to talking. So how do you know him, and who is he exactly?"

"You ran into him?" Andros smiled

"Ok, not ran into exactly." Andros grinned more and she knew she wasn't going to get out of telling him about her snooping around. "I heard you telling someone that there was library down that hall, I had no idea it was someone was staying there. I was playing the piano and he invited me to tea and I left just before you came in. Now it's your turn."

Andros chuckled he seemed to regain something of humor seeing her so distraught. "Well what did he tell you, I don't know how much he'd want me to say, there are something's that only a few of us know because if it had gotten out before he would have been in great danger."

"He said he was the dignitary from Eltar, and that he was also a ranger and that's about it, he was really kind. He said he had been injured in the battle as well."

Andros smiled; he seemed to find something amusing. "Hmm, well I'll tell you this, because when you meet with him again… Andros smiled slightly at her… "Then you should know that Zaldin is not only the dignitary of Eltar, he is for all intents and purposes, the leader of our side. He has to be, you see he was Zordon's son."

Cassie's eyes when wide, "Oh No wonder you where worried about meeting him…" Andros looked down; obviously it was something that still bothered him. To have to meet with the man whose father you had killed. Yikes. "Wait how old is …"

Cassie never got to finish her question Ashley came over then holding there plates. "I'm pretty sure it's something closely related to chicken. What are you to looking so secretive with over here?"

Cassie, who was never great at lying, decided to stick as close to the truth as possible "I'm pumping him for information about someone I met today."

Ashley was looking at Andros; he seemed to be scolding at his plate. 'What's wrong Andros?" she asked. All of the rangers turned to look at him.

In his most dead pan voice he said "I want a cheeseburger." Everyone laughed and sat down to eat talking with each other about this and that. Every now and then Cassie and Andros would look at each other, but they did not discuss Zaldin further that night.


	6. The Breakfast Strategy

Chapter 6- The Breakfast Strategy

The next morning arrived with undue haste. Cassie was determined to act the same around Zaldin. She hadn't gotten to talk to Andros again, he and Zhane had left early to help in the shipyard. If Zaldin had to endure hours of conversations with people discussing the battle and Zordon, then she thought it's the last thing he'll want me to come in there and talk about. Cassie was standing in the hall way just a few feet before the door that she and Andros had used yesterday. She was trying hard to keep the giddy girl side of her self down. And trying to deny that tiny voice in her head that said she had a small crush on him, because she couldn't have, not really, she was in love with the phantom ranger. She raised her hand to knock on the door but before she could place knuckles to wood the door opened.

"Good Morning Mrs. Bale" Cassie said smiling as she stepped through the doorway.

"Good Morning Cassie" Mrs. Bale replied as she shut the door. Once the door was shut it was like Cassie had stepped back into yesterday, the outside world seemed very far away. It was like the season had changed.

Zaldin was already seated in the same chair he had been in yesterday, there where a stack of papers on the small table to his left that he appeared to be reading through. The table in front of him had a large assortment of breakfast foods, he hadn't been joking when he had said Mrs. Bale liked to cook a lot of food.

Zaldin looked up from his paper work when they came closer. "Cassie, it is good to see you again." He extended his hand towards her and rather then shake it simply gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"It's good to see you too, but um are you sure you don't want to invite a few more friends… maybe the planet? That is quite a bit of food."

He laughed, as she knew he would, she loved it when he laughed his whole face lit up and he seemed so lively.

"I'm sure we we'll mange to make a small dent in it, after that we call in reinforcements."

"All joking aside, it looks lovely Mrs. Bale, Thank you." Cassie said as she sat down, Mrs. Bale was at the door to Zaldin's room but she smiled and nodded towards the two of them before exiting.

"I don't even know where to begin," said Cassie eyeing all of the food.

"I find it best to start with the toast, jam and tea, moving to the bacon and then to take a left turn to nibble at the fruit."

"That _sounds_ like a good plan, but I just realized how many different kinds of jam there are on this table."

Zaldin smiled "I think you'll like this one, it is from my planet and is a lovely elderberry jam, or this one, which I think I will have, that comes from KO35. I think it is something close to Earth's strawberry… I think."

"So it's not just the earth rangers who ponder over what's on their plates each night then?"

Zaldin shook his head; he was very easy to talk to thought Cassie, no different then talking to the other rangers. "I think I shall go with the elderberry jam then," said Cassie "why don't you do the toast and I'll pour the tea. Then we shall reconvene at the bacon."

Cassie remembered Mrs. Bale saying he shouldn't be lifting the teapot, at least not when it was full, but she didn't want to make a huge production out it being her that was doing the pouring.

Zaldin chuckled as he spread the toast with jam and cut them into triangles. "My lady your breakfast" he said handing over a plate.

"Such service!" said Cassie grinning. "So what are you working on today?" she gestured with her eyes to the huge stack of papers.

"Banquet seating arrangements of all things" he said "It does have the advantage that I don't have to sit next to anyone I don't want to, but then I have to make sure no one is offended either."

"You get all the fun jobs," Cassie said over her tea, "Do you want help, I mean I don't know any of the people, but if you run into someone difficult maybe you can describe them and we can figure out where to put them and just how long you would have to make it to the exit should they wish to engage you in boring conversation. "

Zaldin nearly chocked on his tea. "I've just had the most wonderful mental image go though my head." He chuckled. "It was of the two of us jumping the banquet tables like hurdles as one of the Aquitar rangers ran after us still describing the science of water particles" he chuckled again. "I would welcome you help your help with this Cassie, but not until we've at least touched the fruit."

"Agreed, so until you're ready to draw up escape routes may I ask you a question?"

"You may although I reserve the right to not answer", he looked slightly worried.

"Don't worry it's an easy one, I was just wondering what your planet looked like, because any place that has jam as yummy as this is probably worth a visit."

Zaldin held his cup in both hands as he thought of how to do his planet justice. "It is difficult to describe, so much of is now desert and canyons, it is a very old planet. When the sun shines on the planet it looks like a purple jewel. In the sky at night I suppose it resembles your moon. The rocks and craters glow and there outlines can be seen from space. The place where I was born was very beautiful, there where so many trees, their silver leaves would sparkle in the sun. We are a very organic people in many ways, we live in the natural carvings of rock, although there still cities and buildings.

"It sounds lovely, especially the trees and the homes."

"It is lovely, although so much was destroyed in the battle of Eltar and we have not recovered yet."

"Rebuilding is going to be hard on many people I think, but a lot of good will comes from it too."

"I agree. Now many we ask you something? "

"Anything"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Cassie's voiced seemed to answer without her realizing what she was saying until she had said it." Hopefully this nice man I just met will ask me to keep him company tomorrow and defend him from the enormous piles of food that where sent him."

Zaldin smiled kindly at her." I was hoping that's what you'd say."

They spent much of the day chatting, never very deep conversation or much about themselves, although towards the end of the day they started to quiz each other about their favorite things. Cassie was sitting at the piano playing while Zaldin was making notes in his paper work when he asked about her favorite gem stone. She had answered Ruby without thinking much of it. Zaldin had become so quite she stopped playing. He looked up at her. "It's my favorite too."

They had looked at each other and smiled then, it was like they could reach others hearts, simply by being together.

Eventually Cassie had to leave to allow Zaldin to meet with other dignitaries, but before she left he handed her book. "Since you seemed interested" he said.

As Cassie left the room, she once again had the feeling that reality had returned to her after a lovely and perfect dream.


	7. Location, Location,Location

Chapter 7- Location, Location, Location

Cassie headed outside still clutching the book her mind returned to Zaldin still sitting inside his wintery room. Maybe tomorrow they could take a trip outside she thought. Cassie sat down on the same steps Ashley had found her at yesterday to think. She really liked Zaldin, she felt so right with him, it was as if she was whole when they where together, but at the same time she felt like she didn't really know him. There was always a feeling that there was something he was keeping from her, but she couldn't tell what.

There was also this huge feeling of guilt anytime she started to let her mind accept that she really liked him. She hadn't been able to articulate what is was until this afternoon when during their playful quizzing he had asked her about her favorite gem stone and she had answered ruby. She felt guilty for liking him so much when she still felt the same way about the phantom ranger. Could you feel the same way about two people? Maybe she should ask Karone and Ashley. Although they seemed to have found a man, singular, but at least it would be someone to tell. But first she needed to question Andros, at least on some basic questions regarding Zaldin.

With a sigh she lifted herself up and headed towards her rooms. When she arrived everyone except for Zhane and Andros were in the common room. Carlos and TJ were showing Karone how to make s'mores.

"Were did you guys get the stuff for s'mores?" Cassie said by way of hello.

Carlos smiled," I might have had a stash on board the mega ship." He said managing to look innocent through his curtain of black hair as he grinned at her.

"Might have? "said Cassie picking up a skewer.

"Might have" repeated Carlos

"You guys are going to spoil your dinner." said Ashley as she handed Cassie two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. "What's that you've got there Cassie", nodding towards the book in her arms.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that, one of the dignitaries and I where talking and he gave this to me to read, he said I might be interested."

'What's it about" asked TJ?

"Um I'm not sure I haven't really looked at it..."

"It looks like what I always imagined the book of Eltar would look like" said Karone who was trying (and failing) to eat the s'more in her hand daintily.

"What's the book of Eltar?" asked TJ handing Karone a napkin

"Thanks", she said taking the napkin. "It's a very old and valuable text that among other things tells the story of how the Power rangers where created on Eltar. It tells the story of Zordon and the history of the planet. There are only a few copies that exist, only four that I know of anyway. Of course on Eltar, one of KO35, one on Aquitar and I think the other one is on Triforia or Inquiris. They where generally kept in the command centers most think, they are very well guarded, because I imagine the details inside could be horrendous if they fell into the wrong hands. Most people think a lot of the information has been updated into computer formats now. "

"Why was there one on Earth?" asked Carlos.

"The books where gift's given to the planets hand picked by Zordon. He and many of Eltariens felt that these people represented the best of galaxy, they where the ones who had the potential for the most kindness and compassion. Earth was always dear to Zordon, from what I understood."

Karone had gone quite. Cassie and the other rangers knew she was still coming to terms with her role in the past battle. Cassie was starting to wonder exactly what this book was that Zaldin had handed her. She hoped they wouldn't ask to see it because she didn't know how she could ever have explained. Cassie and Karone where both saved from further comment by the door to the room sliding open and reveling Zhane and Andros covered in oil, and blaming each other for their situation.

"You said turn the left nozzle" Andros said to Zhane

"Which means you naturally should have turned the right one." replied Zhane.

"Wow how did you guys get like that?" asked Ashley

"Natural talent" said Zhane at the same time Andros said "don't ask."

"We'll help you get cleaned up" Ashley said dragging Cassie up

"Ok", Cassie said "but I get Andros; he has way less oil on him… why is that Andros?"

"There is one important lesson I have learned when repairing anything with Zhane location, location, location."

They all laughed at that, Zhane giving Ashley his best puppy dog face.

"Karone I think I'll take two of us, come on Zhane." Ashley and Karone took Zhane to the back bathroom.

"Come on Andros", Cassie said leading him to the kitchen area.

Once they where alone Cassie helped Andros get the worst out of his clothing and hair.

"So, ask away." Said Andros.

"What?" Cassie said knowing what he meant but not quite wanting to admit it.

"You want to ask me something, I'm betting about Zaldin, right?"

'Is it that obvious?" Asked Cassie

"Only because he asked about you too." He smiled, "so go on, what do you want to know?"

"Well…. Ok How old is he, I mean you say he's Zordon's son, but Zordon was pretty old so…?"

"Ah, Ok Zaldin is our age, but , Ok When Zaldin was young he was very ill, and there was no cure, nothing at the time that could help him, so his father put him into a cryogenic sleep, like what Zhane was in, until he found away to help him. So yes in one way he is very old and in another he is young."

"How do you know him?" Cassie asked squeezing oil out of Andros's hair.

"He was visiting here on KO35; bringing us new Zords and was aiding us. We became friends when we literally ran into each other on a stake out; he on had a black cloak similar to my red one." Andros smiled at the memory. "We've run into each other several times over the years, but it was he who helped me save Zhane, the same technology that had allowed him to heal he put onto the megaship. He saved my best friend."

"That sounds like something he would do." Cassie said. "Well just one more question, well it might be two then I'll let you leave the Spanish inquisition."

"What's the Spanish…?"

"Never mind. Is he still ill or is it just his injuries? How did he get injured? Do you think He'd like to go on a picnic?" Cassie wasn't sure why that last question slipped out but she couldn't take it back.

"That's three questions and the answers are, sort of, ask him, and I think he'd like that very much." With that Andros smiled at her rested his hand on her shoulder and said "thanks for helping me clean up, now I think you need to go so some reading."

"What? Oh, ya right the book… how did you kn…."

Andros just grinned at her and left the room

Out loud Cassie said... "Wait… did you say he had been asking about me?!"


	8. Kidnapping

Chapter 8- Kidnapping

Cassie stayed up most of the night reading the book Zaldin had lent her. After a few chapters she quickly realized that this was the book Karone had thought it was. It was fascinating, it described how the powers that allowed them to morph where harnessed and quite a bit about the Eltarien culture, some of it seemed very Japanese.

The book only alluded to the fact that Zordon had been searching for gems for there medical properties when he taped into the morphing grid. He discovered that depending on the colors of the crystals they each brought out different strengths of the bearers. The strengths were strongest in those who where, as the book called them, most honorable and good. For instance the red stone's where the most powerful. They enhanced leadership qualities, which of course was why the leader of the rangers, who were originally called guardians, was normally the red ranger. The book mentioned as a side note that the ruby had been found to possess healing powers and enhanced the bearer's inclination to aide others. But this discovery had not been made until a great deal of time later when Zordon had created the white ranger on Earth. She didn't find any mention of Zaldin in the book, although she thought perhaps it made sense, Andros had said he was pretty much out of it until a few years ago. She had hoped he would come up in the chapter on the creation of the Zords but she ended up falling asleep long before she had the chance.

The next morning Cassie found herself arriving at Zaldin's door early, she had raided the kitchens for their picnic, hoping that he would agree to play hooky for the day. As she open the door a crack she heard voices, one was Zaldin's the other she didn't know. There was a man standing next to Zaldin's chair in a lab coat injecting medicine into Zaldin's side. Zaldin was pulling all kinds of faces and Cassie recalled him saying that he hated getting shots. After the Doctor was done he and Zaldin shook hands and the doctor left through Zaldin's bedroom door.

Deciding that Zaldin wouldn't have wanted her to have seen him at a weak moment Cassie counted to ten and then stuck her head in all the way and whispered "Zaldin?"

He turned in his chair. "Good Morning Cassie, you are up early today."

Cassie smiled as she opened the door all the way, "I come on a rescue mission actually"

Zaldin smiled "Oh and who are you rescuing?"

Cassie smiled closing the door and walking to the side of Zaldin's chair. 'First answer me this: What is the last thing you want to do today?"

Zaldin grinned "The last thing I wish to do today is the pile of paper work on that counter while sitting in this room alone. I do hope this rescue doesn't mean you'll not be here today." He was holding her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"My mission, such as it is, is to kidnap you for the day and take you on a picnic, and since we'll have to travel light you won't be able to take any paper work with you." Cassie smiled at him hoping he would go along with the plan." What do you say?"

"I say that I am all for it but you'll have to distract Mrs. Bale, or neither of us will get very far." Zaldin looked thrilled at the notion.

"Is there anywhere you can send her? Maybe send her to get something to fetch? Maybe you could break the tea pot?"

"Bite your tongue, I love that tea pot No I have an idea I shall send her for some papers I don't need, they'll have to have them printed up and that should give us enough time to get out of the building."

"Brilliant," Cassie said. She moved to hide the picnic basket behind the sofa and she took her normal seat. Before she could say another word Mrs. Bale popped her head in. As it would turn out they didn't need to distract Mrs. Bale after all.

"Oh hello Cassie, I was wondering who Zaldin was talking to. I haven't got breakfast together yet…"

"Actually Mrs. Bale if you could be so kind as to fetch it for us, I need to get started on this work straight away."

"Of course sir, I shan't be a moment."

She closed the door and Cassie stood up, "That was almost too easy."

Cassie went to the door Mrs. Bale had just gone through she heard the click of the door to the hall. Cassie opened the door and grabbed Zaldin's wheelchair. She pushed it near his chair. Zaldin moved to stand and was almost up when he clutched his side.

"Are you alright?' Cassie said taking his arm

"I'm ok" said Zaldin

It was the strangest feeling of Déjà vu for Cassie. She couldn't say when or where but she felt like he had said something similar before.

"What is it?" asked Zaldin

"I just had the feeling I'd done this before, it was weird."

"Are you in the habit of kidnapping people then?" Zaldin said as he looked up at her grinning.

"No but I might have to make it one" She smiled.

With Zaldin seated Cassie handed him the basket of food and together they snuck out of the room. They met no one on there way to the outside doors, or down the path to the small garden Cassie had spotted when the rangers first arrived on the planet.

The weather outside was beautiful, everything seemed alive here, spring had come to this planet in more then one way. Cassie spread the blanket out on there grass and then helped Zaldin to settle onto it. Together they unpacked the basket she had brought. As they unpacked Cassie decided that now was the best time she would get to ask him a few questions, and here outside of his room it seemed easier to do so.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You may."

"How did you come by your injuries?"

"Ah well Mrs. Bale would tell you that it was my own pig headedness and not allowing myself to heal properly that have made them worse, which I suppose I have to admit is true." Cassie smiled "But in true the source my powers where stolen for a time and in the hands of evil, this put a huge strain on my health and I had no time from which to fully recover from it. I believe something similar has happened to the earth rangers, once to the green ranger and once to a pink ranger, Rita stole their power coins and it left them terribly weekend."

"I remember Kat telling me about that" Said Cassie.

Anyway, Ecliptor did most of the current damage I have now, but between him and the fighting on Eltar I'm amazed that Mrs. Bale hasn't strapped me to a bed." He winked at Cassie.

"Ouch, Ecliptor can do some awful damage; I'll never forget when he hit Carlos…"

"How did you find the book?"

"Oh it was very interesting, although I didn't get very far in it." Cassie said

"Ah" Zaldin said he was watching her face to as if hopping to see some clue as to the thoughts running in Cassie's head.

Cassie was searching for a subject to bring up. "So what color ranger where you?" she asked. Zaldin sat up in surprise "Why do you ask?" he almost demanded.

Cassie looked at him in surprise, "I was just asking, is it a state secret?"

Zaldin laughed, "You could say that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I didn't bring you out here to interrogate you. Far from it, I just wanted to give you an opportunity to relax and be you and not a dignitary."

Zaldin held her hand" I know and I'm sorry I for my reaction, it's just, there is something on my mind, something I want to tell you, and I cannot, or rather, I have never told anyone, although a few people know, and I am scared for what will happen when you find out. Because you are clever and you will find out, part of me wants you to find out, the other part worries that when you do you won't…. you won't like me as much anymore." His face was so honest then, and so very handsome.

Cassie looked down. "We are far too alike, you and I. I have something I want to ask you too, but I don't dare ask because it will change things, and I'm worried that it will change how we react to each other. I can't believe how scared I am of the answers."

"Me either."

"I think for today I can live without knowing, and you?"

"I think I can too, Let us have this day, but just so you know, I don't think anything you tell me could change how I … how I feel about you." He put his hand on Cassie's cheek and Cassie held it there, wishing for all the world that time would stop, just to make the moment last.


	9. Meeting VIP's

Chapter 9- Meeting VIP's

The rest of the morning went by peacefully and comfortably. Zaldin proved to be an encyclopedia of knowledgeable when it came to the banquet traditions of K0-35. He told her about the seating and the music. He even told her which people to avoid if she didn't want to be board to death. They laughed easily together, and both wished the day would last a little longer.

They where discussing some of the dances when Andros found them.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said grinning at them 'You two are in trouble…."

"What?" asked Cassie.

"I think he means Mrs. Bale will be out for our blood," said Zaldin

"Got it in one, I told her I'd look for you, she's a bit worried, I think." said Andros

"I didn't mean to make her worried, I just didn't think she'd let you come" said Cassie.

"No harm done" said Zaldin, "But I suppose it is time we headed back, I have a meeting I cannot miss, it is with a group of very important people."

Andros laughed. "I don't think she'll hunt you down Cassie, as long as he is back on time."

Zaldin attempted to stand and return to his chair but as he did he staggered and let out a groan.

"Are you sure you're alright" asked Cassie?

"Yes, I'll be fine." Said Zaldin as Cassie and Andros both helped him up and into the chair. "Thanks"

"You do know you are risking our lives Zaldin; Mrs. Bale will skin both of us if she thinks we…" Andros started

"Don't worry I'm fine… what is it Cassie?" he asked

"Sorry déjà Vu again, that keeps happening."

Andros looked between the two of them, what ever he was looking for he in their faces he seemed to find, and with a nod and an eye roll at Zaldin he said "let's head on back."

They left the park together and returned to Zaldin's chambers, As Zaldin got settled into his wingback chair, Mrs. Bale read them the riot act, but the winks she gave to Cassie between the mini lectures, let her know she wasn't too serious.

As Cassie left Zaldin's bedroom door she had hardly gone three steps when she ran into Ashley and Karone.

"Oh good you're here. We where worried we wouldn't be able to find you in time, but Andros said you'd be here." Said Ashley

"What? In time for what? What are you talking about?" asked Cassie.

"We got a message this morning to come and meet the dignitary from Eltar, the meeting is in a few minutes."

"Very important people..." Cassie muttered, understanding now what Zaldin had found so funny about his meeting today.

"What?" Asked Ashley

"Nothing, Never mind, where is everyone else?" asked Cassie

The rest of the rangers, except for Andros, who Cassie knew was still talking with Zaldin appeared...

"So you guys ready to meet the big cheese?" Asked Zane, his light hearted antics did nothing to calm the other rangers. Karone look especially nervous.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure he's very nice" said Cassie putting her hand on Karone's back trying to sooth her friend at the same time fighting back a laugh.

"Well there is nothing for it, let go" said TJ leading the rangers to the door. Raising his hand he tapped lightly. Before TJ could put his hand on the handle the door opened.


	10. The Proposal

Chapter 10- The proposal

Mrs. Bale opened the door for them and gestured that they should enter. Andros was standing by Zaldin's chair and to Cassie's surprise Zaldin was also standing beside his chair. Cassie had to admit he cut a very dashing figure standing there.

"Rangers, Welcome." Zaldin's gentle voice was deep and very reminiscent of his father's voice. It sent chills up the ranger's spines. Zaldin bowed to them, and they, in shock bowed back.

"Please allow me to introduce my friends," said Andros who was smiling warmly at his fellow rangers. "This is TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Zane, Karone, and Cassie." He gave Cassie a small wink

"I am very pleased to meet you properly at last" said Zaldin. "Please sit" he waved his hand to the sofa and the chairs that had been brought in. Zaldin sat down as well, and though none of the other rangers noticed, save Andros and Cassie, he winced a little as he seated himself.

"Rangers," said Andros, "May I introduce Zaldin, son of Zordon, Representative of the Planet Eltar, and leader of all the power rangers."

"Pleased to meet you sir," said TJ. The other rangers where trying to cover there shock at the news that this young man was Zordon's son.

Cassie was in awe at the transformation that had taken place in Zaldin, gone was the relaxed figure with his head resting against the back of the chair and in it's place was a man sitting tall and straight, as much a king on his throne as he could be. No wonder people went formal around him; you could feel the power and command he had. Her fellow rangers seemed stiff with shock and respect, she remember Zaldin saying that people reacted this way, but she wondered if he realized that it was not only his position but himself that people where reacting to. She smiled at the thought, knowing that Zaldin likely had no idea that even without his titles and lineage he was a very formidable presence. But one thing he had gotten right; the meeting was awkward and formal.

"I am afraid I will have to make this meeting quick, although I do hope to speak with many of you individually before I leave." Zaldin began. " This Ranger team is unlike from any ranger team before it, you have traveled space and defended worlds that are not your own. You have made many friends, and earned the honor and respect of legions. It is because of this and because of you fondness for each other, for I can see that you are very much a family that I offer this proposal to you. For traditionally you are nearing the age at which it would be time to move on with your adult lives, as did your predecessors before you. Now I will say first that you need not decide right away, I would in fact prefer it, if you made no decision for a time."

Even Andros looked intrigued, and Cassie was glad to find out that she wasn't the only one who was out of the loop.

"When the rangers began long ago they where guardians of their worlds, though they could not morph they went where they where needed and stayed as long as they where needed. The need for the morphers has once again left us, but I think that there are many places that are still require the aide of those who will help them when they have need. I would ask this team, to remain together and be the guardians of peace once more. And who knows there may be a time, when you will be called upon again to act as rangers. "

Cassie looked at her fellow rangers, she could see in many of there eyes that they would like nothing more. But she also knew what kind of sacrifice it would mean to each of them; they had many dreams on Earth too.

"I would ask that you not discuss it with each other until after the party, this is a time to enjoy yourselves and not worry about the future. Trust your own hearts when deciding this, for your hearts have been your guide on this long road and have served you well."

The others where all shocked into silence, none of them knew how to respond.

Zaldin smiled at them all, and in that smile he looked like a friend once more, and Cassie gave him a small wink. The others all managed a "Thank you", which comically sprang from there lips in unison. They all giggled a nervous giggle. It was like a release value and the laugh drained the tension that had built up during the conversation.

Zaldin chuckled with them, his musical laughter made them all smile. Cassie and Andros noticed that he had once again clenched his side.

"Normally I would invite you to tea, and we could get to know each other better, but I regret that I cannot this meeting, although I hope to talk with each of you during the party."

They all stood to leave, TJ extended his hand to shake Zaldin's, "It was a pleasure to meet you sir. "

"The pleasure was mine" replied Zaldin.

They left Zaldin's chambers with much to think about for the night, they bid each other a goodnight and went to their rooms.


	11. Everything Changes

Chapter 11- Everything Changes

Cassie didn't sleep well all night, and she suspected that the others didn't either, although for slightly different reasons. As she had thought about the meeting with Zaldin and replayed it in her mind her memory was bringing up small details she hadn't fully recognized at the time.

Zaldin had been in good spirits most of the day during their picnic but when they had returned he had seemed tired, more so then usual. He had kept the meeting short, and he had been in pain at least twice. Cassie was worried. Had her "kidnapping" him made it worse? She wouldn't feel at ease until she saw him again. He hadn't specifically invited her back today, but then how could he without letting the others in on the fact they knew each other?

Cassie got dressed and headed to Zaldin's rooms, her pace swift. There was a sign on the door to the library announcing that all meetings where cancelled for the day. Cassie moved from worry to full panic. She knocked on the door.

It seemed like a long time to Cassie, but Mrs. Bale soon opened the door. "Cassie, love, come on in, you know you are welcome to use the other door if you want to dear."

Cassie stepped in to find Zaldin's usual chair empty. 'Where is Zaldin?" she said, trying to keep herself from sounding worried, "Is he still in bed?"

'"He's on bed rest today, doctor's orders. He'll be glad to see you though." Mrs. Bale started walking towards the bedroom door.

"Mrs. Bale, wait, um it isn't because of… well because... me... kidnapping him I mean."

Mrs. Bale rushed over to Cassie and gave her a hug. "Goodness no child, he came back more relaxed then I have seen him in a while, and although he might have exerted himself a tad too much it has nothing to do with your little trip.' She wagged a finger at Cassie. "The wound on his side has gotten infected; _again._ He will keep making me wait to change the bandage. But no dear, it wasn't anything to do with the trip yesterday. You and Andros are so sweet, I thought you had both noticed last night, that was why he kept the meeting so sort, he had hoped to spend time with you all together, he had a few things he wanted to discuss with many of you individually, Karone especially, and you."

"Me? He's seen me everyday."

"Yes but I believe he told you there was something he's been hoping to tell you…" she looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, but he was worried it would change… things…" Cassie finished lamely

"Maybe it will, but now that you are here would you help change his bandage? It ever so much easier with two people, he acts like less of child when someone else helps." She tapped the side of her nose lightly with her finger and smiled. Cassie smiled back some of her panic had gone.

"He won't mind?"

Mrs. Bale smiled fondly at Cassie." I won't let him mind, but in any case I think he is still asleep, which is good if he's going to do half the things he says he will at this party."

When Cassie and Mrs. Bale entered the room Cassie could see Zaldin asleep in the large bed. His shirt was white and instead of the usual black and its paleness made him look very young. The material looked to be thinner as well, which made sense since the covers on the bed looked very heavy and warm. He seemed to be hooked into a number of machines, but Cassie wasn't sure what they where monitoring. He looked so peaceful in sleep, and Cassie had to fight the desire to touch his face to see if this angel where real. She smiled at the thought; she had never been one for such romantic clichés before.

"I assure you he only looks innocent," Mrs. Bale said in a low voice, "in that head he is planning on ways to drive me insane."

Cassie let out a quiet laugh, "You better believe it" she said.

Mrs. Bale quickly got the supplies together to change the bandage and instructed Cassie to remove the old ones. "They should slip off easily, just cut the tape on the top." She said.

Cassie hesitated a moment before unbuttoning the top of Zaldin's shirt, and although she tried _not_ to look, she looked all the same, at his well shaped torso. His skin was bruised horribly in many places. Just under his rib cage was a bandage that rapped around his chest. She found the scissors and cut the tape that held the dressing closed. The wound underneath looked very painful and Cassie wished she had the power to simply make it vanish. While she was waiting for Mrs. Bale to bring the new dressing over she noticed a thin sliver chain around his neck, the pendent had slipped to the back. She pulled on it gently to bring it to the front. On it was a large red ruby. It was warm to the touch and seemed to glow as she held it, as if it recognized her. As Cassie staired at it she realized that she had seen it before. She had held it before; this was the Phantom Ranger's power ruby.

Cassie let out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding, and in her minds eye the last week went though her head. His voice had been _so_ familiar, she felt like she had met him before, and he had said it was nice to meet her _properly_ at last. He had said that last night as well to the other rangers. There had been many times a turn of phrase or a movement had reminded her of something… yesterday those moments of déjà vu, she had done the same things with the Phantom Ranger on Hercuron. The Phantom had been injured by Ecliptor in the _same place_.

All this time she had been worried because she had felt herself falling in love with Zaldin but had felt unfaithful to the Phantom Ranger, because she loved him in much the same way, and no wonder, they where the same man.

It was like a jigsaw puzzle coming together in her mind. Every piece fit. The Phantom Ranger had arrived soon after Zordon had left; Zordon had sent his son to bring them new Zords. Cassie wanted to slap her forehead, they where both from Eltar, and while she had thought about asking Zaldin if he knew anything about the Phantom Ranger, she hadn't because it brought up some many other questions.

Cassie realized that Andros had known all along, _he had known who the Phantom was all along;_ he had even dropped a few hints along the way. She recalled Andros telling her that Zaldin had been bringing them new zords, just as the Phantom ranger had done for them on Earth. There where so many clues surfacing in her head that Cassie was amazed that she hadn't put it together sooner.

Suddenly her mind cleared as one thought entered her head "He likes me too, both of them…" suddenly it didn't matter anymore that she hadn't figured it out before, or the time that she had spent wondering and waiting. He liked her, and that was all she needed to know.


	12. And Nothing Changes

Chapter 12- And Nothing Changes

Cassie became aware of her surrounding slowly as Mrs. Bale handed her the end of the clean bandage she had just wrapped around Zaldin's torso. . Cassie took it from her and taped it down. Only then did she look up to see Mrs. Bale face smiling at her.

"You just finish up here Cassie and I'll meet you in the other room" she said quietly.

It took Cassie a moment to realize she meant for her to re button his shirt, which she did and after a moments thought she pulled the covers up and tucked him in. She looked down at him and smiled fondly before stroking his hair softly. His head moved into her hand at the feel of her touch but he did not awake.

In the other room Mrs. Bale had set up tea for them both.

"So now you know. Does it change things my dear?" She asked as she handed Cassie a cup.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," said Cassie. "Why didn't he tell me when we met?"

"For much of Zaldin's life he has been identified with his father, or his rank and I think for once he wanted to been seen as himself." She smiled "After his first meeting with you here he said he had never felt so much like himself, so whole, until his time with you. He said it was the first time he felt like he wasn't pretending to be somebody." She looked at Cassie fondly.

"I can understand that, I mean wanting to meet me as himself, before we never knew each other, it was just a… it was almost an instinct; I was just drawn to him." Cassie laughed. "I've been feeling so guilty about liking Zaldin because I still liked the Phantom ranger."

Mrs. Bale smiled at her. "Andros and I and have been telling him that, and I think he was only just starting to believe that you really did like both his identities. He has come alive again Cassie and it's because of you." She held onto Cassie's hands, "Thank you for that."

Cassie wasn't sure what to say to such praise, she felt like she hadn't really done anything to merit it.

They sat in silence, sipping their tea until Zaldin called from inside his room.

"Come Miss Cassie, he'll be glad you are here." Mrs. Bale said, not giving her a chance to protest.

"Good morning sir, how are you feeling? Miss Cassie has come to visit you".

"Good morning Zaldin," Cassie said shyly

A smile broke onto Zaldin's face "Good Morning, Cassie. I'm sorry I had wanted to tell you I might be forced into bed rest yesterday, but with one thing and another…"

"Ah yes your important people meeting took up most of your plotting time I think," said Cassie.

Zaldin winked at her "How could I resist? Anyway I'm glad you're here, I'm likely to be a bore for most of the day, but I was wondering…" he looked suddenly shy

"What where you wondering?" probed Cassie.

"I was wondering if you would play the piano again. At least until they've knocked me out? It is much easier to relax when there is something pleasant to listen to."

"I don't mind at all, I never get the chance to play at home."

"I thank you, I'm sorry I won't be great company today, but …

Cassie cut him off "It's all right I understand, You are going to be jumping over banquet tables making escapes from deathly boarding people, you'll need to be at your best to do that, I've seen how many tables there are and how few doors."

She gave him a warm smile. He held out his hand, and she took it, giving his a squeeze before heading to the piano to start playing some of his favorite melodies.

It didn't take long before Zaldin was asleep again, and Cassie left soon after Mrs. Bale had told her he had drifted off to sleep with a smile.


	13. Parcels and Plans

Chapter 13- Parcels and plans

As Cassie was leaving Zaldin's room and idea struck her and no sooner had it entered her mind she found herself running towards the megaship? Once inside she went to find Alpha on the ships main deck to explain her plan to him and DECA.

Completing her plan took the rest of the day. When she returned to the common room that night her most the rangers huddled around three identical boxes. Ashley and Karone jumped out of their seats when she came in.

"Cassie finally you're here! Someone just delivered that one for you, and… well you know us and a closed box; we are all dying to know what's in them."

One of the boys coughed loudly, Cassie thought it might have been Zane.

"Ok so Karone and I were dying to know what's in it, because we'll it looks an awful lot like the box's that Andros and Zane here brought us, but they wouldn't let us open them until you where here to open yours."

"Well I'm here, so let's open them." Cassie said as she flopped down between the two of them.

"On the count of three then" said Karone.

"1-2-3" Cassie counted out for them and they each removed the bows and lifted the lids to their boxes.

"Oh wow" Ashley exclaimed. Inside each box was a dress Ashley stood holding her up, it was a pleated Delphos dress, in a bright yellow with a large sash around the middle. Inside the box was a wrap in the same material.

'Is it alright?" asked Andros watching Ashley's reaction.

"Andros it's perfect!" Ashley squealed. She ran over to hug him. Karone and Cassie gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Ohh let's see yours" Ashley said turning back to the other girls who hadn't been as fast as Ashley in removing the lids.

Karone got the lid off hers and held it up, the dress was a strapless dark purple with tiered layers of fabric like petals. Karone looked up at Zane and smiled. "It's beautiful Zane! It's perfect."

"Really?" Zane asked.

"Really" replied Karone.

They all turned to Cassie waiting for her to open her package.

"Do you know who it's from" asked Karone?

Cassie smiled at Andros. "I think I know…"

"He wanted it to be a surprise, that's why he sent it here."

"Wait, _you_ know who it's from?" asked Ashley

"Of course, you don't think the Phantom Ranger would leave Cassie hanging do you?"

"Wait, you know who he is? Both of you?" TJ exclaimed.

"Cassie you didn't say! You found him?" said Carlos at the same time.

"I only found out today" said Cassie looking at them all sheepishly, "and... well… it's complicated, although I will have to read Andros the riot act for not telling me." She winked at him

"You knew all along?" asked Ashley punching him in the ribs

"It was not my secret to tell" said Andros, "but anyway show us the dress Cassie. I'm curious myself."

Cassie lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The under dress was light pink and slightly shiny, it was form fitting at the top with long sleeves, the bottom flared out at the hip. Down the center of the dress where buttons covered in the same material, it reminded her of a Victorian shoe. Over to top of the dress, which had a high collar not unlike Zaldin's everyday shirts, was a jacket shaped similar to her space uniform. It was black and silver and looked vaguely like something out of a Hindi film. Its sleeves opened at the ends to give the arms a small flare. She noted at beaded into the design of the jack were small rubies. She smiled at personal touch he had added.

"Oh wow Cassie,' Said Ashley

"It's beautiful" breathed Cassie "Guess this saves me a frantic hunt in the morning for something to wear."

"I'll say" said Ashley

"Look there's a letter" Karone said handing her a sealed envelope.

"I'll open that later" replied Cassie. She felt like a little girl who had just been asked to prom. And judging by the faces of her female team mates they felt the same way.

'He'll be glad you like it" said Andros "and now I think it's time for all of us to turn in, I need my beauty sleep." He flipped his hair girlishly and they all laughed. Zane made a comment of how he would have to put Andros into a Cryogenic sleep for him to get enough sleep to make him beautiful, but Cassie was only half listening, her mind was on the letter in her hand.

Before Cassie could escape to her room Ashley grabbed her arm "Wait won't you tell us who it is?" the others all stopped to hear what she would say.

"You'll see tomorrow I think, like Andros said, it not really a secret you can tell…" with a grin to her team mates she took the dress and letter into her room.


	14. A Letter from the Phantom

Chapter 14- A Letter from the Phantom

Cassie closed her door quietly behind her and hung her new dress up on the hook behind the door. Her hands ran over the fine parchment envelope as she sat at the foot of the bed. The paper inside the letter was the same color as its envelope. Cassie recognized Zaldin's beautiful script instantly, smiling to herself she begin to read.

_My Dearest Cassie,_

_ I regret that I was unable to deliver this to you in person as I should traditionally do, but I hope that you find the dress to your liking. The jacket pattern is from my village on Eltar. It is a very old pattern but, I think, a beautiful one._

_I also regret that I will not be able to escort you into the banquet myself, but tradition dictates that I enter alone. Believe me when I say I wish that it were not so. I do hope though, that you will save me a dance._

_ Mrs. Bale has informed me that you now know my secret. I should have known she was capable of something as sneaky as letting you see my pendent I suspect Andros had a hand in it as well, but I am glad they did. I am sorry for deceiving you for so long; it was not my intention to do so. I look forward to our next meeting when we can speak freely. _

_ Only a day away from each other and I already miss you._

_ All my love,_

_ Zaldin _

_P.S I think you will find the seating arrangements to your liking. _

The range of emotions that Cassie felt while reading the letter where amazing. The letter was so very much in Zaldin's voice, she could almost hear him saying the words. She thought it so romantic how he wanted to escort her into the banquet, and her dress was something from his home, which she knew he loved dearly. She found it interesting that he too was looking forward to meeting each other knowing that he was the phantom ranger. She smiled when she read the part about Andros and Mrs. Bale, He was probably right, the two of them where very likely to conspire a plan like that! Her favorite part of the letter was the part that said he missed her. She had nearly melted in her chair reading that line. It was, however, balanced out by his post script: _I think you will find the seating arrangements to your liking. _ Zaldin knew just how to make her crazy! That line had a thousand meanings and he knew it! He could have her sitting next to the most boring person in the world; he could have her sitting next to friends...who knew? One thing was for sure; He knew it would drive her especially crazy not being able to go and ask him! She would find out when she got to the party.

She stroked the fabric of the dress, it wasn't a design she would have picked out herself, she thought, but she loved it. It seemed so regal. It seemed like something one would where to meet a queen. She hung the dress up carefully. Tomorrow was the banquet and the day after that they would be going back to Earth. It seemed strange their days here where ending. It also seemed strange to be heading back to normal life, she wasn't sure that she wanted to go back to a normal life. Zaldin's offer to them surfaced in her mind. She also knew what her answer would be in the end.

Cassie changed into her night cloths and fell onto her bed listening to the sounds of her clock she took the letter out and read it again. She fell asleep holding the letter in her hand. Her dreams drifted in and out, but they where mostly of her and Zaldin dancing together.

Cassie awoke to the frantic sounds of her roommates moving around. Cassie rolled out of bed and glanced at her clock, it seemed far too early to be getting up especially since the party would keep them out late. She had just decided to crawl back into bed when Ashley and Karone burst into her room.

"Oh good Cassie you're up!" exclaimed Ashley hopping onto her bed, Karone, looking sleepy eyed, followed close behind.

"In a manor of speaking, I _was _just about to go back to bed…"

"Oh no you don't, we girls have a tons to do today!"

"We do?" Cassie asked she looked behind Ashley to Karone who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Um what do we have to do, besides getting ready for the party?"

"Well that's just it! Tyqua has arranged for us to have a full day of pampering, she's invited us to join the other ladies of the council getting our hair nails and make-up done…" Ashley looked over the moon at the prospects of spending a day in an alien salon.

"Oh all right, I'm getting up, but only because I feel sorry for Karone here."

"Why do you feel sorry for me?" asked Karone.

"Because she got you up first." giggled Cassie.

Ashley reached behind Cassie for the pillow on the bed and swung it at Cassie. Cassie's attempt to avoid it landed her right on the cold ground.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I've had some breakfast." said Cassie from the floor.

Karone and Ashley laughed and helped their fallen team mate up off the floor.

By the time the three girls had gotten dressed and out into the common room the boys had managed to drag themselves out of bed as well. It took Cassie a moment to register that there were more people in the room then usual. Adelle, Bulk and Skull had arrived and where talking excitedly about there trip to the planet. After they exchanged hugs and introductions Adel decided to join the girls for a day of pampering while the boys said they would give Bulk and Skull the grand tour. With toast in hand the girls set out to find Tyqua and to begin getting ready for the banquet.


	15. Moments Away

Chapter 15-Moments Away

Cassie almost hated to admit it but she enjoyed the day of papering with her friends. It was nice to be a bit girly and relax. Tyqua kept them all in suspense by dropping hints throughout the day about the food and music being played at the banquet. She told Cassie that the banquet hall looked so transformed from the beginning of the week that Cassie would never believe it was the same room in which they had been loading supplies in. Adelle herself seemed to be having the time of her life The council women seemed fascinated by Adelle's stories about her business on Earth;. Ashley and Cassie where both glad she was getting to share the experience with them.

If Cassie was honest with herself though, the best part about the entire day was that it left her the chance to daydream about the evening ahead. The other women spent the early part of the morning trying to get Cassie to tell who she was going to the dance with, luckily once they found out that Ashley was going with the local hero Andros they devoted most of the time asking Ashley about him and leaving Cassie to her thoughts.

When they arrived back at their rooms to get dressed the boys had already returned and where monopolizing the bathroom. Cassie was grateful for Tyqua's invitation to have their make-up and hair done because they never would have been on time if the four girls had been vying for space in front of the mirror too.

Cassie went inside her room to get ready; shutting the noise of the boy's increasingly panicked voices from across the hall. As she was putting on her dress she started to become nervous. She had managed to hold the feeling at bay all day but now that the hour was nearing she felt like she had butterflies swarming in her stomach.

Cassie had just realized she couldn't't get the back of the dress zipped up herself when there was knock at the door.

"Come in" she said still trying to reach the zipper with her hand.

Ashley peek her head in, "Hey Cass I was wondering if… oh I see your having the same problem, I'll do yours if you do mine."

Cassie was just turning around after Ashley had zipped her dress when Karone stuck her head in the door "Cassie could you…?"

"Yup come on in" Cassie grinned at her After zipping Karone up the three of them stood facing each other admiring each others dresses.

"Oh wow" they said in unison.

"You guys look beautiful!"

"So do you Cassie." Said Ashley

"Thanks! Who would have thought our fellows would have such good taste?"

"I know!" said Ashley

"Well are we ready to go and meet our escorts" asked Karone?

"I bet the boys look good!" said Ashley.

Giggling with each other they left Cassie quarters and went as a group into the common room. The boys and Adelle where all standing talking to one another, waiting for the girls to appear. The talking ceased when the girls entered, they where all silent for a moment taking in each others appearances'. The boys all looked smart in there dress cloths, even Bulk and Skull. T. J, Carlos, Bulk and Skull where wearing black tailcoats with white bow ties, while Andros and Zhane where wearing long white tunics. Andros' had a red obi and Zhane's had a silver one. Adelle was wearing a pretty blue evening dress with a matching jacket, all in all they where a very good looking group.

"Wow you guys look great" said Carlos

"So do you! I never thought you guys would clean up so nicely!" Cassie said grinning.

"Gather round you lot, I want to get some pictures of you in your finery" said Adelle as she shooed them close together.

The picture taking lasted for half an hour. They took pictures of the whole group, the power ranger's team and then after Carlos and TJ went to pick up there dates (two very nice KO35 citizens they had met during the week) they returned to get pictures of the couples together.

"Isn't you date coming to pick you up Cassie" asked Adelle?

"No he won't be able to since he's a representative of a planet" replied Cassie. Karone looked at her sharply at that and she mouthed silently 'Zaldin?" Cassie smiled and nodded at her.; Karone's face broke into a smile and winked at her.

"Oh someone important is he" asked Adel?

"You could say that. He's important to me anyway" answered Cassie

"I think it's time we where on our way" said Andros "it wouldn't do for us to be late, after all we are guests of honor at this." Holding his arm out for Ashley to take, they lead the way out of the room arm in arm. Bulk and skull both escorted Adel and Cassie brought up the rear drawing a deep breath as she realized she was moments away from seeing Zaldin again.


	16. The Truest Example

Chapter 16- The Truest Example

The Banquet Hall was already full of people when they entered. Tyqua had been right: Cassie didn't recognize the place at all. Long tables had been set up in a square around the dance floor. The tables where laden with heavy platters atop white table cloths. There were small lamps on the tables to give additional lighting. The walls of the room where now dressed in beautiful tapestries and fabrics giving the room an airy light feeling. Cassie was so busy taking in the room she hadn't noticed that the party had stopped as their group entered and that everyone was now standing. It was the clapping that from the people in the room that made her realize they where the cause of it. The people in the room where dressed in finery from all over the galaxy, some of them looked human others of them look completely alien. One of the waiters drew up to Cassie and she noticed the same happen to the others in front of her.

"Allow me to show you to your seat Miss Cassie" he said holding out his arm for her to take.

"Thank you"

Cassie watched as Adelle, Bulk and Skull where seated at one of the side tables the rest of them continued up the main table that was on a dais at the front of the hall. Carlos TJ and where seated close to the end of the main table, their dates looked thrilled being at the high table. Cassie was seated next at the middle of the table. She almost didn't notice when her escort drew out her chair as she was watching to see where the others would be seated. Andros was seated only one chair away from her and Ashley next to him. Zhane and Karone where seated a few more chairs down. It seemed that the seating of their party was a cue of some because everyone in the hall seemed to head to their seats.

Cassie was starting to wonder who she would end up sitting next to. She held her breath as one of the Aquitar rangers sat down only two seats away. Commander Kinwan and Tyqua where seated in between Ashley and Zhane. She didn't know who was seated next to Carlos and T.J but they appeared to be getting along. To her surprise Mrs. Bale slid into the seat on her on her left.

"Hello dear," she said smiling.

Cassie grinned at her "I'll kill him, he's had me wondering who he sat me next to I thought for sure he'd found someone crazy! All he told me was that I would find the seating arrangements to my likening, I'm so glad it's you!"

"I don't think I'm what he meant but I'm glad to be sitting with you as well."

Before Cassie could ask her what she meant. The lights dimmed and they heard music beginning to play. Cassie recognized the music instantly, Zaldin had asked her to play it once, and it was the Eltarien Anthem. The entire room seemed to stand up as one, Cassie and Ms. Bale did the same. The music swelled and Zaldin appeared flanked by several KO35 soldiers. He used the same path the rangers had upon their entrance. He was walking straight and tall with the grace of a trained dancer and the strength of a tried warrior. Cassie smiled at him, she knew that walk anywhere. He was dressed in simple black robes that flowed behind him. As he reached the high table it dawned on Cassie that the only empty chair at the table was next her. His eyes found hers and although he kept his regal expression Cassie could see the smile in his eyes. He was so very hansom at that moment, and so very majestic. She allowed herself a small smile at him, as he came to a stop at her right side. The music swelled once more and returned to the simpler melody it had started with. The solders that had followed Zaldin in snapped to attention behind them lining the wall. Zaldin picked up his glass and the others around the hall seated themselves as he began to speak:

"My Lord and Ladies, we have come together tonight in honor of our comrades, those who have fought, those who have died, and those who have returned to us. It has been a journey full of ups and downs, sadness and triumphs. But through it all we have fought bravely, and through it all friendship and love have been its distinguishing features. Tonight we are here to remember the good that came from this long battle. Tonight we honor the citizens of the world who stood bravely, the planets who kept fighting, and the rangers who defended their homes. I wish to honor particularly the people of Earth who stood valiantly even when they thought the end had come" He nodded to were Adelle Bulk and Skull sat, they looked amazed to be addressed directly, "Having the courage to stand up for others is a quality found in all power rangers and by risking yourselves to help others you shall be remembered as honorary rangers" He inclined his head towards them once more " I also wish to honor the people of Ko35 who continued to fight even though they had lost their planet," he moved his head toward Kinwan and Tyqua " We thank you also for inviting us into you reclaimed home." He bowed to them. "I wish now to honor the Space Rangers, a team who is very familiar to you, for they have fought on behalf of you all. They are the reason we all here tonight. They have lost and gained much but through it all they have remained strong. Tonight we honor them as my father honored them, for he knew in this team the truest example of the ideology of the power rangers lie. Zordon honored this group and loved them as we do. Tonight Rangers we drink to you. Stand and be recognized."

The anthem had swelled to a crescendo as Zaldin spoke of them Cassie saw out of the corners of her eyes her fellow team mates stand, their faces showing what she felt inside, pride, embarrassment, and honor. She watched as the hall in unison raised their glasses to drink to them.

Cassie looked side ways to Andros and Zaldin who gave her a tiny wink and Andros motioned with his eyes they could sit down now. As the rangers and Zaldin sat the waiters from around the room moved in to remove the covers of the dishes and to begin assisting in the serving of food. The band started in on a much quieter number that seemed to fade into the background.

Cassie looked again at Zaldin who smiled at her and whispered "breathe" Cassie exhaled as she giggled, and smiled at him.

"I love it when you smile" he said, "your whole face lights up."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." Cassie said marveling in just how handsome Zaldin was.

"I think the two of you should just go on smiling then, it'll keep you looking well the whole night" said Miss Bale.

"That was a lovely speech you made" said Cassie she was fighting the urge to hold onto his hand and never let go.

"Thank you; although it was mostly your doing Cassie, you inspired most of it during your visits." He said looking straight into her eyes.

Cassie flushed under his stare; it was like he could see into her soul when he looked at her. Glancing down to regain her thoughts she saw her dress" Thank you for my dress Zaldin, it is very beautiful."

"You are very welcome, Cassie." he replied. His hand found hers under the table and he gave it a small squeeze but did not let it go. He leaned closer to her and whispered "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" Cassie replied in a whisper. He squeezed her hand once more before letting it go.

Cassie found watching Zaldin during the meal to be fascinating, he had a way of seeming very stately and proper but completely approachable. Throughout the first course many people came to speak with him, mostly to introduce themselves. Zaldin hadn't been kidding when he said these types of conversation where brain numbing, it was like a record being played over and over again. During the second course they finally had a chance to talk a bit.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far Cassie? I realize the conversations leave a lot to be desired." He said turning to her

"I have been feeling sorry for you for that, although you've been behaving yourself well, I only caught a small eye roll after that gentleman came up twice to see you."Cassie smiled.

" He _was_ getting on my nerves, but after this course there is only one more and then a few announcements and then the dancing can begin and we'll have a little more time."

"And desert?"

He laughed, "They serve that during the dancing, which by the way you shall have to wait for, because I'm getting in the first dance with you."

Cassie looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I" his hand found hers again and held it for a moment. A waiter came up and whispered into his ear. He replied a small "thank you" and gestured with his hand to the side door. On cue the next course was brought to the table.

"I love how you do that" Cassie whispered to him.

He turned to her "Do what?"

"Command the entire room with a flick of your hand." Cassie said winking.

"He enjoys it too" said Ms Bale chiming in.

Zaldin rolled his eyes at Cassie

"I saw that as well sir." Ms. Bale said.

"Ms. Bale I don't think anything ever gets past you." said Cassie

She smiled as she stabbed the vegetables on her plate with her fork "I should think not."

Cassie and Zaldin both returned to their meals as well, both hoping everyone else in the room was doing the same, just to get this course over and done with.


	17. Whispers

Chapter 17-Whispers

It seemed like an eternity before the head waiter came back over to Zaldin to inform him that a majority of the hall had nearly finished with their current course.

"Are you ready for this?" Zaldin asked.

Cassie looked up to answer only to realize that Zaldin was addressing Andros and not her.

"As ready as I'll ever be…are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" said Andros putting his napkin on the table.

"And let you off so easily? Not a chance my friend. Besides Andros, as I have said repeatedly, you have earned the right and the honor of the position."

"Then I guess I'm ready then."

"Good" said Zaldin patting Andros' shoulder as he stood up. The hall went quiet at Zaldin's raised hand. "Honored guests before we begin the dancing I wish to conclude the formal part of the occasion with a few announcements…"

Cassie listened; waiting to hear what sort of announcement he and Andros had been discussing. Most of the announcements where general thank you notices and things that Cassie didn't quite understand. It was not until the end of the speech, when she had nearly stopped listening, that Zaldin finally reveled what he and Andros had been discussing.

"As a final announcement, I and the members of the council have elected a co-leader of the Power Rangers, Andros the red space ranger. He shall be working with me as my partner, and together we shall continue to bring support to the Galaxy. But please the time for talk is done, let us now enjoy ourselves. I understand the band is ready, as is the desert." With another wave of his hand the waiters begin clearing the tables. The other rangers that where seated further walked up to their seats towards Andros.

"Congratulations Andros," said TJ holding out his hand to Andros.

"Ya man, Congratulations," said Carlos.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ashley

"Thank you, and well I…" he was looking at Ashley but he never got to reply because Zhane had chosen that moment to slap him hard on the back.

"Congratulations Andros." Said Zhane

"Ouch, Thanks… I think" said Andros

Zaldin turned in his chair slightly "Are you lot ready to dance? You can interrogate Andros later tonight." He smiled warmly at them.

"After all that food, I'm not so sure," said Carlos.

"Are you ready Cassie?" Zaldin asked

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Ya, I'm ready."

"Good." He held out his hand to her which she took. Together they stood and he led her to the dance floor. The other rangers where behind them, but Cassie barely registered that they where there. She had become keenly aware that she and Zaldin where now the center of attention.

"They are wondering how I was lucky enough to have the most beautiful women in the room as my date." Zaldin whispered as they made there way to the floor.

Part of Cassie wanted to say something about how she was not the most beautiful, but there was another voice inside her head that told her to just take the complement. She smiled up at Zaldin, realizing this was the first time they had stood side by side. He stopped when they had reached the center of the floor; the other rangers spread themselves out around the floor encircling the two of them. Zaldin took Cassie's left hand in his right and placed his other hand around her waist as the music began. It took Cassie a moment to even realize they where moving, her mind was shocked at the pleasure she felt being in his embrace.

Zaldin was a good dancer; all Cassie had to do was follow his lead. "How am I doing?" He asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You are doing great," she said "I'm glad you are leading, if it were me we'd have made it onto _America__'s Funniest Home Video's_ by now."

"I don't know quite what that is but I'm sure that you are wrong, you are very graceful." He smiled tenderly at her. Cassie looked into his eyes and smiled back. She was enjoying the gentle dance so much she didn't realize when the other guests joined them on the dance floor.

After a time she leaned her head in against his chest, and listened to his heart beat. He pulled her closer. "May I ask you a question Cassie?"

"Of course! You can you can ask me anything." She said looking up at him.

"That day you kidnapped me you told me that, you, like me, had a secret and that you where afraid to tell me. Will you tell now?"

Cassie blushed "It seems so silly now."

"Nevertheless I would hear it, you know my secret."

"True, but, well, the truth is…"

"Is it so hard to tell?"

"The truth is I wanted to ask you about, well _you_ or rather your other identity, I wanted to know if you knew anything about him, if he was alright and if he was coming here."

"I don't understand, why did you not ask me?"

"I … I…I didn't want to ask you because, I really loved the phantom ranger and I felt guilty about asking you about him because I also I…. I told you I was worried it would change things" Cassie stopped unable to continue, although why it was so hard to say that she loved him…although deep in her heart she knew why, what if he didn't love her back, what if he thought she was silly to fall in love with someone so fast…

Zaldin brought her racing thoughts to a halt when his hand touched her cheek. She looked up at him, trying to read his eyes, but he moved his head to the side of her face and whispered in her ear "I love you too."

Cassie felt her body relax against his again, and she smiled. "Why me" she asked?

"Excuse me?" Zaldin sounding perplexed.

'Why am I the one you love? I know why I love you, but …"

"Because you can see _me_ you could always see me, even when I was invisible you knew I was there. Most people never noticed my comings and goings, but not you. I could never hide from you and I don't ever want to."


	18. A Last Dance

Chapter 18- A Last Dance

They danced as if in a daze, it was like the world around them didn't exist. It wasn't until Adelle's camera flash blub nearly blinded them that they became aware of the world again.

"Don't mind me; I just wanted to make sure I got some pictures of Cassie with her date. You sure picked a handsome one." Adelle said snapping more photo's of the two of them.

"Would it be possible for me to have copies of those photos?" asked Zaldin

"Certainly, you just stop by the Surf Spot and I'll have them for you along with a plate of French fries."

Cassie and Zaldin grinned at each other and at her.

"I thank you my lady" said Zaldin bowing slightly, Cassie noticed him wincing a tad.

After Adelle left Cassie questioned Zaldin "You're not over doing it are you? I could always step on you foot if you need a break."

Zaldin smiled at her, "I'm fine, truly."

"Alright, I'll stop doing my impression of Mrs. Bale then."

Zaldin laughed, "You don't nag me like she does, and I appreciate it."

Cassie smiled at him.

"I am afraid though we should perhaps dance with a few others, just to be polite, I expect you to save the last dance for me though." Said Zaldin

"You're on, any particular victim you'd like first?"

"I do need to speak with Karone…" Zaldin said chuckling.

They managed to switch partners with ease, eventually Cassie and Andros were dancing together.

"Are you enjoying the party Cassie?" He asked.

"I am very much, thanks. So what about you then? I can't believe you didn't tell us you are one of the new head honchos."

"Well to be honest, and don't tell the other this, but Zaldin wanted me to take over completely."

"What?!"

"I talked him into a co-leadership, I don't want to do it on my own, and even though he thinks he should step down I wouldn't let him."

"Why did he think he should step down? His health? I thought he was getting better."

"He is getting better, but I don't think he'll ever feel like he's at his best, and I know he thinks others consider him to be frail, which isn't true. But it's no matter; we have, _finally_, agreed it's for the best that we lead together."

"I'm glad he'll have a good friend with him through all of this."

"I am too."

Towards the end of the evening Cassie had managed to dance with each of her male friends including Bulk and Skull. After dancing with them she went to sit at the table to eat her desert and pass the time until Zaldin could dance with her again. She chatted with Mrs. Bale to pass the time. She gave a nice commentary of who was who in the room and what the best gossip was on each of them. Cassie was so focused on the conversation she almost didn't notice when Zaldin stood beside her.

"Might I have the last dance with you my lady?"

"You may indeed my lord."

She took his extended hand and he led her back to the dance floor. The song was slow and lovely, a peaceful way to end the evening.

Once again Cassie found herself leaning her head against his shoulder, savoring the closeness. His head rested against hers.

As the music came to an end when he whispered in her ear "Would you visit me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will," Cassie whispered back. He kissed the top of her head and bade her goodnight. Cassie watched as he and Mrs. Bale slipped quietly out a side door, and then she joined her friends as the party wound down and they headed back to their rooms.


	19. The End is Where We Start From

Chapter 19- The End is Where We Start From.

The next morning, bleary eyed and tired, Cassie made her way to Zaldin's chambers realizing with a pang that this was the last time she would do so. It was sad to think that tomorrow she, her friends, and Zaldin would be returning to there home planets. In the week they had been on KO35 it had started to become a home. So many things where coming to an end, so many things that would never come again.

She knocked on the door to the library and Mrs. Bale answered promptly.

"Hello dear, Zaldin has been told to remain in bed today, and if I have my way he'll be told to stay in bed for at least a week upon our return to Eltar." She said as she showed her into his room.

"Good luck with that Mrs. Bale." Cassie said winking at her. As she stepped through to Zaldin's room Mrs. Bale shut the door giving them some privacy. She was happy to see Zaldin sitting up in bed going through papers.

"Good morning Cassie, you seem well rested considering the night that was in it."

"I did sleep well, and you?" she asked pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Very well" He held out his hand and Cassie took hold of it "You seem a little sad Cassie…"

"I was thinking on the way here that we are coming to the end of our days here and we can never get them back, I'm sure we might all one day end up here again, but it'll never be the same. Aren't you sad when you come to the end of things?"

"No," he said squeezing her hand "the end is where we start from and any ending that begins with you could never bring me sadness. I too wish these days could last longer, but I am looking forward to the rest of our journey, after all we are only at the beginning."

She smiled at him and he placed his hand on her cheek. Cassie placed her own hand on top of his, "I'm going to miss you Zaldin, and you always know what to say."

"I will miss you too."

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Said Cassie

"Something for me?"

"Yes something for you to remember me by, Alpha helped me…"

"What is it?"

Cassie held out the cards she made the last time Zaldin had been on bed rest "I made you a recording of my piano music, so you could have something to relax to; Alpha said that this would play on Eltarien machines."

"Cassie this is wonderful and I shall treasure it always."

"Your welcome" replied Cassie, feeling sad that they where talking about being apart. "I almost hate to ask but, when will I see you again?"

"Oh my dear Cassie…" he started, Cassie started to fear that he was about to tell her that they would never see one another again… "One month maybe two…" Cassie looked at him in surprise…" I have worked to do on Earth and I hope that I might be meeting my newest ambassadors…" he smiled at her and brushed a stray piece of her hair from her face.

"Really? Only a month or two?"

"Yes, I think Mrs. Bale will insist I take a break while I am there, and then perhaps, if you wish it, you could visit me."

"I'd like that very much Zaldin, but you have to promise to write me or email me during the time your gone."

"I promise."

They spent what remained of the day talking about the dance and the people there, eventually Mrs. Bale joined them. Cassie once again felt like she had found a crazy family that had adopted her. Cassie and Mrs. Bale managed to keep there tears back as they said goodbye, although she was sure that a few fell from her eyes when Zaldin gave Cassie a kiss goodbye and whispered into her ear "I love you."


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20- Epilogue

The next morning the rangers awoke early to leave KO35, there departure was attended by what seemed like most of the planet. The military and the Council were in attendance to see them off. After the last of the supplies were put into the megaship Cassie asked Carlos and TJ where Ashley was at.

"I think she's saying goodbye to Andros, she's taking it very hard that he is staying." Said Carlos.

"I think we all are, but I can understand why he wants to stay, but still we don't seem like the same team without him." said Cassie.

"I know, but I'm sure we'll see him again." Said TJ

"Ya I know we will, after all this isn't the end, it's just the beginning, although I think it would be a better beginning with him along for the ride."

"We should go now, have you said your goodbyes Cassie?" asked Carlos.

"Yesterday, actually our departure is giving him cover to leave without much fanfare. But we didn't really say goodbye, just see you soon." TJ smiled at her and patted her back as they boarded the ship.

In the end there where not any goodbyes that day, for Andros, Zhane, and Karone ended up deciding to go with the earth rangers.

"My home with you guys," Andros had said as they took off into the sunset headed towards Earth and a new beginning.


End file.
